Peanut is putting on a pet show
Peanut: *knocks on Storm E.'s door* Storm E: *yawns* Peanut: Is anyone home? Cool Cat: *meows* Peanut: *calling for storm e.* Storm E: Be right there Peanut: You better. It has been 5 minutes storm e. Storm E: *opens the door* Peanut: Hi Storm E: Hi Peanut what's up? Peanut: Can I borrow cool cat storm e? Storm E: Sure Peanut: Great thanks, come here cool cat Storm E: But I will need to feed him first Peanut: That's okay. It's too early anyway Bea: Owl, time to get up Owl: *hoots* Bea: Peanut's going to be here any minute owl Owl: *hoots* Bea: And I need to feed you first Owl: *hoots* Bea: Here's your food owl Owl: *hoots* Mouse: *sleeps* Crumbs: Mouse time to get up Mouse: *squeaks* Crumbs: Here's your food mouse Mouse: *squeaks* Storm E: Peanut will be back in 5 minutes cool cat so here's your food Cool Cat: *meows and eats food* Peanut: Elephant here's your food Elephant: *trumpets* Peanut: Uh-huh Elephant Elephant: *acts moody and hurgery* Peanut: What's wrong Elephant? Rabbit: *boings* Misty: Rabbit, I know that you want Elephant. Peanut is asking me if your acting odd? Because her Elephant is. Rabbit: *boings yes* Misty: Rabbit has too. Peanut: Wired Misty: A pet show today? Peanut: Yep trying too misty Elephant: *trumpets rosy* Peanut: Fine let's go to Rosy's. Rosy: Bear, stop it with the bandages. You have enough on bear. Bear: *chain* Rosy: No bear Bear: *chain* Rosy: Peanut is on her way here. Peanut: *knocks on the door* Rosy: Come in Peanut Peanut: Okay Rosy: So what brings you here? Peanut: *ouch* Bear: *chain* Rosy: *gasps* Bear no thank you. No biting please. Are you okay Peanut? Peanut: Yeah. Rosy: Have a seat bear. Bear: *chain* Peanut: So. Elephant's has been acting very odd latey. Moddy and extra hurgry. Rosy: He might be pregnant. Peanut: Having baby elephants? Rosy: Uh-huh Peanut Peanut: OMG. Rosy: Alright. It's a boy elephant! Peanut: OMG Rosy: And a girl bunny! Misty: OMG Rosy: And a girl elephant! Peanut: *covers her mouth* 2 baby elephants? Rosy: You are more then welcome to take them home now. Peanut: Allright. You 2 baby elephants. You are going to be in my pet show today. Baby Elephants: *small trumpets* Peanut: It will be okay guys. Baby Elephant girl: *trumpets I am a girl* Peanut: I know your a girl. I am not dumb. Elephant: *trumpets* Peanut: Oh you two need to use the washroom? Baby Elephants: *trumpets* Peanut: You go on your pad. One of them is blue and one of them are pink. Find yours. Peanut: After you two go it's pet show practice time. Baby Elephants: *trumpets* Peanut: Great now outside we go. (Outside) Peanut: Baby Elephants, follow me to your float. I will be with you the whole time. Baby Elephants: *following her* Peanut: Right here. Storm E: Here's cool cat Peanut: Great thanks. Does he have kittens at all? I could use them too. Storm E: Yes he does have kittens. I will go and get them right now Kittens: *sleeping* Storm E: Wake up you two. Food is here. *After they ate* Storm E: Here Peanut Peanut: Great thanks Storm E: Bye guys Cats: *meows* Peanut: Cats, follow me to your float. Crumbs: Here's mouse Peanut: Great thanks Crumbs: Bye mouse Bea: Here's owl Peanut: Great thanks Bea: Bye owl Pillow: Here's Sheep Peanut: Thanks Pillow Pillow: Bye Sheep Pickles: Here's Hot Dog Peanut: Thanks Pickles: Bye Hot Dog Ace: Here's monkey Peanut: Thanks Ace Ace: Bye Monkey Scraps: Here's lab Peanut: Great thanks Scraps: Bye Lab Misty: Here's rabbit Peanut: Thanks Misty Misty: Bye Rabbit Rosy: Here's Bear Peanut: Thanks Rosy Rosy: Bye Bear Peanut: Now everyone. Get into place. It's showtime soon. Dot: Here's Bird Peanut: Why are you late Dot? Dot: Sorry Peanut: It's okay Spot: Here's Zebra Peanut: Thanks Spot Spot: Bye Zebra Mittens: Here's Polar Bear Peanut: Thanks. Mittens: Bye Polar Bear Jewel: Here's Cat Peanut: Thanks Jewel: Bye Cat Peanut: Pets, get into place now. It's showtime soon. Dalmation: *kisses Peanut* Peanut: No thank you Dalmation Peanut: It's almost showtime pets. Dalmation: *barks* Peanut: Leave all of the pets alone dalmation. Peanut: In fact dalmation. Get on your float. *an hour later* Peanut: It's showtime Scraps: A pet show. All: Yay! Peanut: Welcome everybody, to Lalaloopsy Land's first ever pet show. All: Yay! Peanut: Here are the pets. Scraps: Good Job Lab. Storm E: Good Job Cool Cat Jewel: Good Job Cat Dot: Good Job Bird Pillow: Good Job Sheep Crumbs: Good Job Mouse Pickles: Good Job Hot Dog Spot: Good Job Zebra Peanut: Good Job Elephant Peanut: Thanks everybody for coming. All: Your welcome. *the end* Category:Episodes